


Just Let Them Talk (If They Want To)

by NerdsLover



Series: They Don't Know (What's Between You And I) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Porn With Plot, reinssurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: What happens after Sherlock retrieved the love of his life?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: They Don't Know (What's Between You And I) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786129
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Just Let Them Talk (If They Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I've been ask to write a sequel to "Not A Minute More", it took me half an eternity to write, but here it is.  
> Be aware that it is essentially just porn BUT I wanted to use this very intimate moment to bare Sherlock and his girlfriend; to show their emotions... Well, you'll see. This is the very first NOT gay porn-y thing I've ever written, so, please, be lenient.  
> Also, English is not my mother tongue, please, forgive my mistakes.  
> The title is from Hugh Laurie's song "Let Them Talk".  
> Enjoy!
> 
> You can find me [here](https://www.instagram.com/nerdslover/?igshid=zy2tclie696d/) and come make requests, asking questions or just fangirling with me =D

“Sherlock!”

“It’s Ok, sweetheart, just trust me.”

“But...”

Sherlock suddenly looked up from Y/N’s neck to meet her eyes; the hunger she saw in his gaze, the want, the lust... She never had thought she would see all of this in Sherlock Holmes’ eyes. Scratch that, of course she had dreamed about it, she simply had never dared to hope it would happen for real and, in addition, that all these emotions would have been directed towards her. Anyway...

“They had talked to you, didn’t they?”

“Sherlock...”

“They had told you I was “the Virgin”, that I couldn’t feel, that I was unable to be in love, that I would use you for some unknown purpose and then let you down like the awful bastard I am, didn’t they?”

If Sherlock didn’t want to listen to her, very well. It wasn’t the first time Y/N dealt with a bullhead, after all; so she simply elected to push him on the bed and straddle him. With a little luck, that would shut him up enough for her to say what she had to tell. Bingo.

“Yes, they had talked to me and I had listened to these fools very carefully like the poor, infortunate girl they all thought I was, but if you think I had believed them, you’re even fooler than they are, Sherlock Holmes.”.

The Detective’s hands found their way to Y/N’s hips while a smile found its to his lips.

“I love you, you know that?”

“I do. Even if I still can’t wrap my mind about how I get so lucky.”

Sherlock’s smile turned from awestruck to predatory; a second later, Y/N was the one pinned to the bed, Sherlock was towering above her, his hands on her cheeks.

“Tell me what they told you.”

Y/N sat up a little to start to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt. If they were going to have this conversation, Sherlock had to fully understood that she didn’t give a shit about what people have to say. Just let them talk.

“So, the day after you came to me, I get a visit from Mycroft” ; her t-shirt being withdrawed interruped her for a few seconds.

“A visit? I’m impressed, he’s more the kind to get you into an unknown car to a disused factory to have a conversation.”

“I know, right?” Sherlock’s pale skin was now on display in front of Y/N and she didn’t want anything more than kiss and lick and bite into this creamy treat. What a shame she needed her mouth to talk. “I think he remembered quite well who I was and didn’t dare to do something like this. What if I had panicked? What if I had hurt myself trying to flee him?”

Sherlock, on the other hand, didn’t need his mouth as much as Y/N did at the moment, so he had dived to her neck once more, sucking a hickey and only stopping to mumble into her skin “I would have raised Hell on him.”. She smirked “And that would have ire Mrs. Holmes, wouldn’t it? No, Mycroft would never take such a risk.”.

Sherlock, making his path of kisses from Y/N’s ear towards her breast, took a second, up to her collar bone, to ask again “What did he tell you?” only to resume his way. Well, it was going to be a Hell of a multitasking evening for Y/N. Alright, let’s do it. “He told me you were a sociopath, that you just weren’t physically able to have feelings, at least strong ones...” and it was feeling really silly to say so while Sherlock was lavishing her skin with open mouth kisses, warm hands carressing their way to the clip of her bra. _Focus, Y/N._ “... Therefore, you were just playing with me. He told me I should run if I didn’t want to end heartbroken...”. There, she needed a little break, really, you can’t stay focus when Sherlock Holmes is throwing your bra at the other end of the bedroom in a motion to brush his lips on you nipple the second after, you need to gasp, loudly preferably; believe Y/N. But the heat in his eyes, when he looked up once more to Y/N’s eyes was maybe making the whole focusing thing even more damn near impossible for her.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

Sherlock straightened a little from his spot, but let his large hands travel down Y/N’s sides, then her hips, then her legs to her knees. « Nothing? »

“I just smiled to him.” Her answer was more a whisper than anything else, like it had slipped her lips during an exhale.

Sherlock smirked to Y/N, his hands pushing lightly at her knees to part them. Settling gracefully in the “v” of Y/N’s legs, he asked her to go on in her explanations before picking up his path of kisses toward her belly.

“John - uh - John also talked to me. He wanted to know how we knew each other and - Sherlock, you’re really not helping with the focus-thing here...”. Sherlock wasn’t, indeed, as he had settle to push his tongue in and out Y/N’s belly button in a very suggestive pattern and when he stopped his teasing to speak, when the rush of his breath ran accross Y/N’s damp skin, well... It was even worse. “That’s the challenge, baby, what did you answer him?”. Of fucking course Sherlock would want to hear about it in such a situation, it wasn’t even surprising. He didn’t want to hear how much they were wrong, he wanted to hear how much Y/N knew they were wrong. And he wanted to prove them wrong to Y/N, physically. What a better moment could have he chose? Oh, dear Sherlock...

“I told him we met in highschool but we had been separated because - oh! - because I didn’t think you would go out with me, I... I told him I went to the night prom with... With Steve, I still can’t believe I did something this stupid, by the way, and that it has been the more moronic thing I did in my entire life! Sherlock, love, you can’t expect me to still form coherent sentences when you have your head there!”. Because Sherlock had managed to rid Y/N of her panties and his head was hovering really near from where she was throbbing for him. “ ‘There’ as ‘Between your tights, ready to plunge my tongue in your pussy and to suck your clit until you beg for release’ ? Dear, you know me... Please, tell me you talked about the way you spinned Steve’s friend wrist on your first day?“. Lord, have some mercy...

“Y-Yeah, he asked me who this Steve was and I explained he was the fucking bully you protected me from - I-I don’t want to keep talking about this dickhead when you’ve got your mouth on me, Sherlock - and that I lost my shit when I saw his friends were about to beat you! Sherlock!” The feeling of a wet, eager tongue breaching her was almost too much for Y/N to keep talking. Almost; Sherlock hadn’t finished with his little game yet, when he spoke, his lips brushed Y/N’s dripping, sensitive skin with each sound “Go on.” .

Y/N started to talk in a rush, loudly, the faster the words get out of her, the sooner she could hush and just enjoy every thrills travelling her whole body every time Sherlock’s tongue pushed in her. “I-I think he didn’t want to believe I would - uh! - I would mug someone, he kept asking questions about everything and th-then he tried to warn me about your sh-shenanigans! I can’t! I can’t anymore, Sherlock, please!”. That must had been enough for Sherlock, with a last playful lick, he stood up from his spot only to bring Y/N in a heated kiss. She could feel his arousal poking at her tight, his large hands on her hips, her own taste on her tongue. Even under death threat, she wouldn’t have been able to utter one more sentence.

When their lips parted, barely, Sherlock muttered “I got you sweetheart, it’s my turn now. Do you want it?”. Y/N took a moment to answer, overwhelmed, and the sweet, sweet man above her just caress her cheeks and her hair soothingly, wishpering little nothings into her ear, waiting for her to be ready, waiting for the broken “Y-Yeah... Want you bad...”.

As soon as Y/N had given her full consent, sweet and caring Sherlock was gone. He smirked, gently forcing her tights, which she had started to rub together in need, apart; pleased at the little moan she let slipped. Sherlock balanced himself above Y/N, one hand gripping his cock, the other braced next to her head, bringing her into a sloppy kiss. Y/N cried out, throwing her arms over his eyes as Sherlock rolled his hips, breaching her body. He moaned, one hand falling on Y/N’s hip, the other catching the hand above her head as he pushed all the way in. Y/N keened, wrapping her legs around Sherlock’s waist to keep him inside.

After a few seconds of silence only disturbed by their loud breathings, Sherlock whispered “I’m afraid I won’t be able to restrain myself...”.

“Don’t.”

Something split into Sherlock, like a wild beast inside him which would only have waited for the good moment to show up. A beast which was delighted by Y/N’s loud gasps as Sherlock slammed deep inside her. A carnal need to possess, to own, to claim...

“They don’t know you, right? They don’t know how much you’re shy but how an ill-tempered nature you’ve got. They don’t know how well you know me; aren’t they cute to want to protect you from the utter mess I am? Like you don’t know what you signed for? But you know me so well, they can’t even fathom how so...”

“Don’t stop!” Y/N wanted to give herself to Sherlock as much as Sherlock wanted to take her. She had waited for so long to be his. Sherlock made a hungry noise and sped up, “I have no intention to, love, I’ve got you, now, you’re mine.”

“And you-you’re mine...”

“I always have been.”

Sherlock had barely the time to watch the wide blush on Y/N’s cheeks worsen before he was pulled forward in a searing kiss, compelling him to grind deep inside of her and ripping a very gratifying sound from Y/N’s throat. Sherlock had always known Y/N was perfect for him, he just got the confirmation when she asked him to talk to her with a coy smile and gleaming eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart, you want me to talk to you? What do you want me to tell you? That I’ve read everything pertinent about sex? That I may be “The Virgin”, it won’t stop me from ruining you? I’ll will ruin you, Y/N, I hope you know that. I hope you know I will learn everything you like, everything you love, everything that makes you blush and rub your tights, everything you could ever want, I’ll give it to you. I’ll take care of you, the tigress transformed into a kitty, just for me. Oh, I felt that... You like being called a kitty, baby?” Y/N’s moaning was going straight to his cock, but he wanted more. Well, he just made a promise, after all...

“It’s ok, it’s perfect. What would you prefer? Would you like it to be our little secret, or would you want everybody to know you’re my little kitten? My baby girl?”

It was truly unfair how Sherlock managed to hit all of Y/N’s buttons at once. Unfair, but not surprising. Y/N falling over the edge thanks to Sherlock’s display of protectiveness and possessiveness wasn’t surprising too. The Detective had very well played the game, she had to say, but said game wasn’t over yet, and now that the edge had been taken off on her side, it was Y/N’s turn to play. She gathered the forces she had left to tighten her inner muscles and pulled at her lover for him to come even closer. “Why would I want it to be a secret? They already all know about it, they just refuse to acknowledge it.” Sherlock hit a good angle when Y/N moved her hips up to meet Sherlock’s body, and she let out a ragged moan. Sherlock’s dick throbbed at the sound and snapped his hips forward in the exact spot that had made Y/N yell, eliciting another loud response from her.

“Tell me… Tell me what – ah – tell me what they don’t want to accept…”

Y/N smirked and brought her hands from Sherlock’s shoulders to cup his face. “That I’m yours to love and take, to show off and to protect. That there’s someone who always will be on your side, whatever you decide to do. That there’s someone who trust you deeply and love you… Daddy.”

And it seemed it was what Sherlock secretly hoped to hear since the beginning; he unleashed himself, pounding into Y/N as hard as he could at the exact same angle every time. It was impossible to kiss, since their bodies were moving so violently, but that didn’t matter. There would be plenty of time for kissing later.

“Y/N,” Sherlock grunted. “Come inside you?” Y/N’s entire body stiffened, and Sherlock could feel her walls clamped impossibly tight around him. Just asking to come inside of her had led Y/N to her second orgasm, so Sherlock figured it was safe to finish. He wasn’t sure if he could’ve pulled out in time anyway, to be honest.

Sherlock cried out, savouring each pulse inside of Y/N, slowly dragging his hips back and forth until he was spent, before collapsing as carefully as he could on top of his girlfriend. Y/N toyed with Sherlock’s hair, while waiting for the both of them to find their breath. It took them a few minutes before being able to speak. Sherlock break first the silence of the afterglow.

“Good?”

“Awesome.”

“Really?”

Y/N didn’t want to think about what was making Sherlock insecure right now. She didn’t want to think if it was about what people had told him and done to him or if he just wanted to check with her, to be extra sure about her feelings. Probably both. She didn’t want to think about the first possibility, because it would drive her mad, and Sherlock had done such a good job at reducing her to a shivering, satiated mess; it would be a shame to ruin it. Y/N spoke quietly, but firmly: “I don’t know who’s the moron who decided it would be fun to call you “The Virgin” and, right now, I don’t care, but I would like to highlight something: you make me come, twice. Some experienced men are unable to bring their partner to orgasm – but I’m sure you already know that, I’m just reminding you – so, what will happen in a month or two, when you will know what I love like the back of your hand? Think about it.”

Instead of an answer, Sherlock, who had rolled on his back next to Y/N, turned on his side to give her a kiss full of tenderness.

“I don’t care about what people say or think about you. Let them talk, if they want to, talks don’t bother me. There are only two things which matter: you’re my man, Sherlock Holmes, and I love you. And, right know, I need a shower.”

Sherlock’s laugh to her last statement was music to Y/N’s ears. They may not be everyone’s cup of tea, but they were each other’s double shot of whiskey.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
